


Wieso eine Glühbirne zwei unschuldigen Stühlen das Leben kosten kann.

by SaydaLalaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaydaLalaith/pseuds/SaydaLalaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will eine Glühbirne austauschen, und Castiel hilft ihm dabei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieso eine Glühbirne zwei unschuldigen Stühlen das Leben kosten kann.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Figuren folgendes Textes gehören ausschließlich The CW und den Producern der Serie Supernatural. Ich verfolge weder die Absicht Geld zu verdienen, noch euch an zu viel Zucker sterben zu lassen. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. 
> 
> Widmung Für Anna, weil ich dich liebe. Für Tabea, Frauke und Rebecca, weil ihr existiert. Für alle Destiel-Shipper und Oneshot-Leser. Ich liebe euch (auch wenn es unlogisch ist).

Dean seufzte. Kaum war er einmal alleine im Motel, ohne seinen Bruder, brannte die Glühbirne in dem schäbigen Zimmer, das sie bewohnten, durch. Als er an der Rezeption nach Hilfe fragte, drückte ihm die äußerst unfreundliche und nach billigem Schnaps riechende Frau lediglich eine neue Glühbirne in die Hand mit der genuschelten Aufforderung, die Birne selbst auszuwechseln. Dean hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, und hatte sich verzogen, er wollte nur ungern zugeben, dass er solche Sachen normalerweise nicht übernahm – Sam mit seiner Größe war eher geeignet für solche Aktionen. Jetzt stand er in ihrem schmuddeligen Motelzimmer, und besah sich verärgert die Lampe unter der Decke. Er würde wohl einen Stuhl brauchen...

Suchend sah der Jäger sich um, und befand schließlich einen der beiden abgeschlagenen Stühle als stabil genug sein Gewicht zu tragen. Hoffte er zumindest. Einen gebrochenen Knochen konnte er sich eigentlich nicht leisten, auch wenn Castiel ihn höchstwahrscheinlich wieder zusammenflicken würde. Nun, aber irgendjemand musste die Glühbirne nun einmal austauschen.  
Ein weiterer Seufzer folgte, dann platzierte Dean den Stuhl unter der Lampe, und stieg vorsichtig hinauf. Das alte Holz knackte bedenklich unter seinen schweren Stiefeln, aber es hielt. Noch. Dean streckte sich vorsichtig nach oben, immer darauf bedacht sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, und entfernte den altmodischen Lampenschirm. Eine Wolke Staub und toter, verbrannter Fliegen kam ihm entgegen. Der ältere Winchester verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, und unterdrückte ein Niesen. Er verabscheute tote Insekten. Auch wenn er das natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte. Wie würde das denn aussehen? Der große Dean Winchester, der die Welt mehrmals in der Woche rettete, und die Hülle des Erzengels aller Erzengel war, ekelte sich vor verbrannten Insekten. Das würde sein Image garantiert aufpolieren. Dean grinste sarkastisch, und legte den Lampenschirm vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab, um fortzufahren. 

Gerade als er sich nach der nun blanken Lampenfassung streckte um die durchgebrannte Birne zu entfernen, ertönte das obligatorische Flügelrauschen eines Engels hinter ihm, und eine ihm nur allzu bekannte und geschätzte Stimme sagte im typisch trockenen Tonfall: "Hallo, Dean."  
"CAS!", rief Dean, und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Das war ein Fehler, denn der altersschwache Stuhl hatte nun doch beschlossen, die Welt der Lebenden zu verlassen und war mit einem lauten Auseinanderbrechen dahingeschieden. Der gefallene Jäger fand sich in den sterblichen Überresten des Stuhles zu Füßen eines milde überraschten Engels wieder.   
"Dean? Was machst du dort auf dem Fußboden?"   
"Na was wohl. Um den Stuhl trauern natürlich.", schnaubte Dean.  
"Oh. Ich wusste nicht, dass dir Stühle derart wichtig sind. Es tut mir leid.", erwiderte Castiel, und sah wirklich betroffen aus.   
Dean schaute ihn ein paar Sekunden verblüfft an, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. "Ach Cas, du bist der Beste.", lachte er, und stand auf.   
Das Gesicht des Engels verzog sich zu einer fragenden Miene. "Das verstehe ich nicht. Wie kann ich 'der Beste' sein, wenn du gerade einen Freund - "  
Er wurde von einem weiteren Lachanfall Deans Seitens unterbrochen, der ihn schließlich mit Lachtränen in den Augenwinkeln ansah. "Cas, du bist....einmalig. Dieser Stuhl war garantiert nicht mein Freund, das war reiner Sarkasmus."  
Cas' Gesichtsausdruck alternierte von Verständnislosigkeit zu amüsiertem Verstehen. "Ah ja. Sarkasmus – das Teilgebiet der Humoristik, welches ich noch zu erkunden gedenke."  
Der Jäger grinste. "Genau, Cas. Erkunde du mal." Er schaute auf die Trümmer des Stuhles hinab und seufzte. Castiel folgte seinem Blick.   
"Darf ich erfahren, was du tun wolltest, als dieser bedauernswerte Stuhl sein Leben aushauchte?"   
"Die Glühbirne austauschen. Sie ist durchgebrannt und Sam ist unterwegs. Und da die furchtbar nette Besitzerin dieses gepflegten Motels sich zu keiner Hilfe bereit erklärt hat, muss ich nun diese Aufgabe übernehmen."

Der Engel schaute interessiert auf die Glühbirne in Deans Hand, die glücklicherweise dessen Sturz überlebt hatte. "Eine 'Glühbirne'? Faszinierend. Und was macht die?"  
Dean schaute seinen Freund überrascht an. "Sag mir jetzt nicht, du weißt nicht, wie Elektrizität und all das funktioniert."   
"Nun... also... bei uns scheint die Sonne, wir brauchen kein künstliches Licht. Aber es sieht spannend aus, darf ich mal?" Castiel griff nach der Glühbirne, und drehte sie in seinen Händen.   
Dean grinste, und als er Cas' andächtiges Gesicht sah, kam ihm eine Idee. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines geflügelten Freundes, und deutete zur Lampenfassung hinauf. "Willst du sie auswechseln?"   
Über des Engels Gesicht zog eines seiner seltenen Strahlen, und er schaute Dean an. "Wenn ich darf..."  
Der Jäger stockte kurz bei dem Lächeln – er liebte es einfach zu sehr – und ging dann nickend einen Schritt nach hinten. "Bitte, bitte. Ich bin einmal zu oft gestürzt an diesem Tag. Jetzt bist du dran."  
Castiels Gesicht nahm einen begeisterten und gleichzeitig konzentrierten Ausdruck an, und er nahm sich den verbliebenen Stuhl, auf den er sich behutsam stellte.   
"Hältst du kurz?", fragte er Dean, der sofort die heile Birne nahm, und sich neben Cas stellte, immer bereit ihn aufzufangen, sollte auch der zweite Stuhl den Geist aufgeben. Der Engel griff über seinen Kopf, und bastelte etwas an der Fassung herum, ehe er herausfand, wie herum er die Glühbirne drehen musste. Das Schraubsystem schien ihn dermaßen zu begeistern, dass er einen kleinen Ruf der Entzückung verlauten ließ.  
"Ein überaus intelligentes Gebilde, für Menschen. - Oh, Verzeihung, das sollte natürlich nicht beleidigend sein." Er schaute Dean kurz entschuldigend an.   
"Ach, kein Problem, ich weiß selber, dass wir manchmal nicht ganz....weise sind", lächelte Dean, und tätschelte beruhigend Cas Arm.   
Dieser wandte sich beruhigt wieder der Fassung zu. "Faszinierend....äußerst faszinierend...", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er die Vorrichtung genau in Augenschein nahm, und untersuchte. "Ich komm mir vor wie auf der Enterprise, bist du über Nacht zum Vulkanier mutiert, oder wieso -", begann Dean, wurde aber von einem erschrockenen Aufschrei unterbrochen, und hatte plötzlich einen Arm voll Engel. Ein Krachen verkündete den tragischen Tod des zweiten Stuhles, der sich zu seinem Gefährten in die ewigen Auen des Mobiliarhimmels begab. 

Dean schaute verwirrt auf den ebenso entgeisterten Castiel in seinen Armen herab, der sich in sein Hemd krallte. "Ähm...was war das?"  
"Ich weiß nicht", wimmerte der Engel fast, "irgendetwas hat mich geschlagen!" Er schaute leicht entsetzt erst auf die Lampenfassung, dann auf seine Hand.   
Der Jäger aber musste ein erneutes Lachen unterdrücken. "Cas, du kleiner Dummkopf, hast du deine Finger in die Fassung gesteckt?"  
"Nun....ja...es stand nicht drauf, dass man das nicht darf.", gab der nun etwas beleidigt aussehende Engel zurück.   
"Normalerweise wechseln auch nicht unwissende Engel die Glühbirnen aus. Das war ein elektrischer Schlag, den du da abbekommen hast, mein Hübscher", grinste Dean, und stellte Castiel wieder auf seine eigenen Füße. Bei dem Wort 'Hübscher' wurde dieser etwas Rosa um die Nasenspitze, und seine Augen fingen an zu funkeln. Noch immer mit einer Hand in Deans Hemd verkrallt schaute er auf die Überreste der beiden Stühle hinab.   
"Mir scheint, Technik ist nichts für mich. Ich beschränke mich doch lieber auf das Wort. Und auf gewisse Jäger", lächelte er, und zog Dean an seinem Hemd herab, um ihm einen sanften Kuss zu geben.


End file.
